The present invention relates to a laminate type battery and more particularly to improvements in the capacity and durability of the laminate type battery.
In the automotive industry, development of a large-scale lithium ion secondary battery for an electric vehicle (EV) and a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) is flourishing in recent years, and it has been attempted to increase the energy density and output of the battery. For increase of the energy density, it is effective to make thinner a current collector that is a constituent part of the battery, and it is known such a current collector that is configured to have ion conductive layers disposed on opposite sides of a resin layer that is lighter than a metallic layer and thereby formed thinner than a current collector formed only of metal. An example of such a current collector is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 11-102711 and 2001-297795.